Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law Carl VS ATHF
by DJLegacy
Summary: Carl has had it that Master Shake and Meatwad keeps destroying 2 Wycked so he decides to sue them guess who Master Shake and Meatwad hire to defend them.


Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law

"Carl VS Aqua Teen"

By: DJ Legacy

"What the hell happen to my fricken car?!" shouts Carl. He points to his wrecked car.

"Listen Carl this wasn't my fault..." It goes to a flash back and Shake is behind the wheel with Meatwad holding the camera. "Hey everyone I am Master Shake and this is called the Stolen Car Crash Up Derby!" Shake drives and gets rammed from behind. Shake accelerates and gets t-bone by another car. "Oh crap!" Another car drives up on Carl's car and crushes the glass of the car.

"Ok maybe it was my fault. But Meatwad is an accomplice so he's just as guilty as me."

"What? You rat me out you jive turkey!" said Meatwad.

"Meatwad stop watching 70s shows." said Master Shake.

"This is the last straw I am gonna friggin sue your ass!" said Carl.

Meanwhile...

"Avenger can you get me that file from the Shaggy and Scooby Doo case?...Avenger?" Harvey gets out of his chair. "Peanut have you seen Avenger?"

"The purple eagle who usually sits on that perch? Nope haven't seen him Harv." reply Peanut as he read a magazine. Harvey walks in the hallway. He opens up a door and see's Peter Potomnus on top of a girl.

"Hey!" he turns his head at Harvey.

"Oh sorry!" he closes the door.

"You get that thing I sent you?"

"I sure did." said the woman. Harvey shivers.

"Man he got a big purple ass." said Harvey. Phil peeks around the corner.

"Ha ha!" laughed Phil. Harvey walks outside and looks up and sees Avenger carrying what looks like a giant meatball.

"Hi. How you doing?" said the talking meatball. A box of fries is floating underneath Avenger. A milkshake is following the fry box

"Meatwad just stay calm don't move!" says the box of fries.

"Meatwad piss it off a little bit!" said talking milkshake.

"Yo momma is so fat she uses the Grand Canyon as her bath tub!" said Meatwad. Avenger looks down at Meatwad and lets go of Meatwad and Meatwad crashes through a building. Reducto is sitting at his desk when Meatwad crashed through the window.

"Back off! Shrink gun!" he holds up his shrink gun.

"Hey how you doing?" Meatwad get's shrunk by Reducto's shrink gun.

"Hey you..." starts the fry box.

"Harvey, Harvey Birdman." finished Harvey Birdman.

"Did you see a talking meatball get thrown into a glass window?" ask the fry box.

"Yes uh..." reply Harvey.

"I am Frylock and this is Master Shake."

"I think that meatball is in Reducto's office." said Harvey.

"Ah giant ants are chasing me!" said Meatwad as he rolled on the floor while getting chased by ants. He rolls up Reducto's leg which makes him squirm. Reducto drops his shrink gun and Meatwad jumps off and when the gun hit the floor it fired at Meatwad while he was in mid-air and turn him into normal size.

"I'm out of here." said Meatwad. Frylock, Master Shake, Meatwad and Harvey are in Harvey's office.

"So what can I do for you?" asks Harvey.

"Well our neighbor Carl is suing Master Shake and Meatwad for destroying his car...again." said Frylock.

"Hmm...I'll take the case!" said Harvey as he does his I'll Take the Case pose.

"Yeeeah baby!" said Master Shake. Master Shake is exploring the Sebben & Sebben building. He waddles through some halls. He see's Peanut talking to couple of women.

"I'll be Peanut and you'll be Butter and I guess you'll be Jelly and this is just the top of my head let's make a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich." Peanut gets slapped in the face. "Ow."

"Hey mini-Birdman." said Master Shake.

"It's Peanut." replied Peanut.

"What the hell is with the fricken purple hippo?" ask Master Shake.

"Did you get that thing I sent you?" ask Peter Potomnus.

"No! I don't even friggin work here!" shouts Master Shake.

"We usually just ignore him." said Peanut. The next day Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Carl are in a court room.

"So you think we'll win this case?" asks Frylock.

"Listen here Birdman. I don't want to get ass-rape in jail again!" said Master Shake.

"Don't worry you have a guaranteed win." said Birdman

"You're fricken going down Cup. You're gonna pay for what you did to 2 Wycked." said Carl.

"Bring it on tubs!" said Master Shake. Reducto is Carl's lawyer.

"Ladies and gentlemen the honorable Judge Mentok is resiting." said the security guard. Mentok burst through the door.

"It is I Mentok the Mind Taker! Ooooweeeooo! Ok thats enough lets get this show on the road ok?" said Mentok. He get's up on his chair. "Now Mr. Birdman! Your opening arguments!"

"Now ladies and gentlemen of the jury...This is a new jury this time right judge?" asks Birdman.

"Yes." said Mentok.

"Good we do not want to go through that situation like last time." said Birdman. "Anyway ladies and gentlemen of the jury Master Shake and Meatwad may look like someone you would never trust behind the wheel but I believe that they can be upright citi-" Harvey gets cut off.

"Thank you Mr. Birdman that'll be all now Reducto!" said Mentok.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury these two creatons are symbols they represent every bad person in any neighborhood." said Reducto. "Back off!"

"I'd like to see him say that right to my face on the streets." said Master Shake as he threw a pencil down to the ground and it explodes.

"Hey no exploding pencils in my court room!" said Mentok. Reducto wheels in a projector screen in the court room.

"I have video proof that Meatwad and Master Shake-" starts Reducto.

"Ahem Master Shake and Meatwad...Dumb ass." said Master Shake.

"Whatever." said Reducto. He puts in a video into the VCR. It shows a montage of Master Shake and Meatwad destroying Carl's car mulitple times. The video stops. Master Shake and Meatwad has their eyes wide open.

"Dayam! I didn't know we destroyed that car that many times! Is that car fricken Hercules?" said Master Shake.

"As you can see from this video Master Shake and Meatwad are an abomination to society." said Reducto.

"Objection!" said Harvey. "You're honer he is misleading the jury."

"Sustained. Strike from the record." The next day. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury do you have a verdict?" ask Mentok.

"We have your honer we find the defendant Master Shake and Meatwad g-" the jury member spontaneously exploded. Meatwad, Frylock, Master Shake, Phil Ken Sebben and Harvey are in Harvey's office.

"Well we may have not one the case but we have a better outlook on life." said Harvey. Peter Potomnus peeks his head through the door.

"Did you get that thing I sent you?...Ah!" a baseball hits Peter Potomnus in the face and knocks him over.

"Did you get that thing I sent to your face?!" ask Master Shake. Everyone in the office laughs.

The End


End file.
